Frozen
by CmPunk-AjLee1986
Summary: This is number 19 from RunninOnCrazy's OneShot Prompt Challenge...April and Phil get into a fight over a misunderstanding. Words are said that one will regret forever. Rated T


**AN: This is Number 19 from RunninOnCrazy's OneShot prompt challenge...**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't Anything but the plot...**

The littered floor beneath her feet mocked her sadness. Smiling, happy faces stared at her shaking frame, as she remembered the conversation that had just ended a mere hour ago between her and the person that had been her prince…her batman.

"_April…I don't see why you are acting like this? I have done nothing but try to be supportive of us as a couple, and all you want to do is make me seem like a bad person…you know what I am sick of it…" Phil eyed her as she paced back and forth; the words seemed not to faze her in the least. "You're not even listening to me? April?"_

She felt her heart shatter as she dragged her fingers along the hall walls. The only light that illuminated the empty spaces around her was the lightning flashing across the night sky.

Her eyes scanned the scene of the room before her, the furniture had been turned over, picture frames that had once hung proudly on the wall; it had been thrown at the wooden floor at such speed that it shattered.

"_I don't want to fight with you…this whole thing has gotten way out of control, we need to be level-headed." He was following her down the hall into their room, not realizing that she had heard enough. "Baby…" His hands reached out to grab her, which turned out to be a major mistake. Next thing he knew a picture frame whizzed by his left ear. "Holy fuck…April!" _

She remembered the shock in his green eyes as he looked from the glass to her, she couldn't explain why she had done it, but at the time it was either that or scream; she chose to destroy things…their things. She made her way to the disheveled bed; it was here that she lost her composure for the second time.

"_You want to know why Phillip?! Well here I will tell you why!" She grabbed her phone and began to press at the buttons frantically. Her eyes began welling up, her breath hitching in her throat. "Let me read a text message that I received from a person who will remain nameless, even though I am sure you will figure out who it is…and by the way I think it was meant for your ears and not mine…" _

She held out shaky arms as she tried to fix the sheets, she remembered that they were an expensive Christmas gift from his parents. Running her hands across the softness of the fabric she came across a card that had been misplaced there. She tilted her head in confusion as she sat down.

_She cleared her throat as she watched his body sink to the edge of their bed. "I remember our conversation that we had the other day, and you know what I agree with you…maybe you should go your separate ways, I mean after all you are not getting any younger…I would do it now before you drag it on too long and cause more pain…" When she finished reading the message she threw her phone at him, hitting him in the middle of his back. "So Phil when were you going to tell me that you had talked about our relationship with your ex-girlfriend…when were you going to tell me that!" Her voice screeched as tears began to fall. "If this is how you truly feel about us…then I don't want to be with someone who doesn't want to be with me anymore obviously."_

Her eyes began to widen as she realized that the card had been intended for her, from him. Inside was a scavenger hunt list… 'What had he been up too?' She got up and read the first line.

1.) Go to the place where we first made love.

_He was stunned into silence, he remembered to conversation that the person had been talking about in the text…it wasn't about them, it was about him retiring from wrestling, wanting to have children and wanting to marry her. But he wasn't so sure about any of that now. "…You stupid girl…" He stood up, turned towards her, his eyes boring fiery holes into hers. "You honestly think that, that had anything to do with it? First of all it wasn't Amy…I had talked to Paul about me retiring…about having children…and about marriage." He went to stand and turn towards her. "You are so quick to throw daggers…you act like a child…" He saw the hurt and confusion written all over her face. "I would have done anything to be with you…I would of…" He reached out to run a finger down her cheek, as let go of a heavy sigh. "But that was before this…before you showed your true colors…" His hand dropped down to his side. "I'll be here in the morning for my stuff in the morning…we are done…"_

She made her way into the kitchen, her eyes scanning the counters…that's when she saw the pink stick it note on her prized Harley Quinn cookie jar.

2.) Very Good, Now go to the room where we watched Night of the Living Dead.

_She stood there for a few seconds, as the shock what he just said sank in…not Amy…Retiring…Children…Marriage…She gasped at the realization, but it had been too late. The sound of the front door slamming shut made her heart drop to her stomach. 'What have I done?" Her eyes scanned the room around her as she began to slowly take note that she was in fact alone._

She made her way to back to the room that was once theirs, the T.V. had been placed on their dresser, which sat at the end of their bed. She didn't notice it before but there was another stick it note on the dvd player.

3.) Now turn around…

She gasped at this, closing her eyes counting backwards from 5…she slowly spun around hoping beyond all hope that his beautiful face would be smiling back at hers. But when she opened them, he wasn't there…all that was there was a black velvet box sitting on their bedside table.

"Oh my God…"

Knowing full well what the box had in it, she breathed in slowly as she sat on the bed. Once she grab the box and held it, the salty tears began to fall from her eyes.

"What have I done…"

**Please Review...**


End file.
